1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying and locating an electronically conducting cable in a datacenter.
2. Background of the Related Art
Modern datacenters contain a large number of computers, switches and other information technology equipment that are interconnected by a large number of cables. In order to organize these cables, rack system have cable channels and the datacenter has overhead cable trays and an elevated floor to allow cables to be run under the floor. This configuration is beneficial for keeping the cables out of the way and allowing a user to gain access to the computers, switches and other information technology equipment.
During installation of new equipment, reconfiguration of a system, or maintenance of the system, there may be a need to determine the path of a particular cable. For example, a user may want to know where a second end a given cable is connected. Furthermore, even if the user knows where both ends of a given cable are connected, the user may not know the path that the cable takes. In order to remove a cable, it may be necessary to physically access the path of the cable to get the cable free from a bundle. In another example, a cable can become caught when running or pulling a cable through a cable tray, channel or other pathway. However, the cables may be hidden from view, either by rack panels, floor tiles and cable tray members, or by the large number of cables. It can consume a significant amount of time tracing a cable through a large and complex datacenter by removing floor tiles and rack panels through trial and error until the cable pathway or other useful information has been determined.